My Love Rose From Lust
by PatronusSeeker12617
Summary: "I was blind. I loved the man who hurts me. I regretted my decision." said Elsa. "I was a fool. I hurt the only woman who truly loved me. I regretted it all." said Jack. "I wish the time would go back." both said the same thing, but wished different happenings. *WARNING!: May include a bit of violent events.*
1. The Revealed Curse

My name is Elsa. I completely hate my life. I spent half of my life confined in my room, with nothing but my parents and my books for a company. I was scared, but mama and papa were always there for me.

My heart broke so much when I heard that my parents died. Anna knocked on my door, and I heard her fear and sadness on her voice. I wanted to be with her, to be there for her, but I can't. I long to hug her, to cry on her shoulder, but I don't want to lose the only family I ever left. I sat on the floor, my back on the door, and that's the closest, safest place to be with my sister. My room froze, and I hugged my knees, crying as my emotions overwhelmed me. I'm scared like I've never been scared before, more alone than I could even imagine, and angry to myself, since I am a threat instead of a protector to my sister.

It was coronation day, and I am destined to be crowned, the future Queen of Arendelle. I tried to calm myself since I cannot let the people know my curse. The whole castle feels alien to me, a place I've been for a long, long time. My sister grows up as a beautiful woman, and I felt a pang in my heart. I never realized how much I've missed her, and she was talking animately to her childhood friend, Kristoff. Even though she ignored Anna, Anna never failed to visit her everyday to her room, telling all her stories, and meeting a boy named Kristoff. The guy looks like a good person, and I am happy for them.

Now I was crowned, and finally became the Queen. It was the first time I've seen a gathering, of what they called a party. It was also the first time I communicate with my sister. I told her how pretty she was, and she told me her wish that everyday would be like this. I was wishing for it, too, but I constantly remind myself what happened years ago. It hurts when I pushed her away, but it's for her safety. She walked away, and her friend followed her. I was thankful for that guy for keeping my sister company.

But my attention was distracted when I met the Duke of Weselton and the King of the Northern Kingdom. The Duke was short and old and very thin, while the King looks tall and old, with white hair and gray eyes. The Duke introduced himself and told me the trades he's been doing with my kingdom. The King was very quiet until the Duke finished his speech.

"A pleasant evening, your majesty. I am the King of the Northern Kingdom." he said as he bowed to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness. Thank you for attending today." I said, bowing to him. I'm still surprised and not used to talking to people, and I tried to calm myself.

"Splendid! We will be looking forward to be working with you, my Queen." said the Duke.

I smiled, "I still have a lot to learn, I'm afraid. My current position overwhelmed me."

"We understand. We're sorry for the tragic that happened to your family." the King said, and smiled gently at me.

"But we have great faith with you, Queen Elsa, and I do believe myself that you can do it in a short time." the Duke said. I feel uneasy, and I can't help but notice that this man is obviously power-hungry.

"Now, now, don't let the young lady get under pressure. I'd say a good wine might help. Care for a drink, your highness?"

I talked with the two men, but not bothering to eat anything. People continued to congratulate me. Then the door opened, and Anna was smiling broadly while pulling Kristoff with an uneasy feeling on his face.

"Elsa!" she panted, "I mean — Queen. I have great news for you."

I could tell the news is really great. I never seen my sister this happy, let alone hear her voice this cheerful.

"May I present Kristoff Bjorgman of the Northern Mountain!" she said.

Kristoff smiled shyly and bowed awkwardly at me.

"We want to tell you something, your majesty," said Kristoff, "but — um —"

"What is it?" I asked.

"We would like — um — " she giggled, "your blessing — of marriage."

Anna smiled widely, and Kristoff blushed.

"M—marriage?" I was surprised.

"Yes!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we were still planning the date, and the cakes and ice cream, and — oh! We will live here!" Anna said, beaming at Kristoff. "And the love experts will have enough room to this castle!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." I said, "No one is living to the castle. No one is getting married."

Anna looked stunned. "What? What do you mean?"

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"No. Whatever you're going to say, you can say to both of us."

"No, Anna." Kristoff interrupted. "You need to talk to your sister. Your majesty, I apologize for the sudden attention. Please excuse me."

"No, Kristoff, you're staying here. Whatever Elsa's going to say, it's about both of us. Right?" Anna looked at me.

"Fine." I said as calm as I could, before Kristoff could interrupt. "You can't marry at such a young age."

"You can!" she protested, "Age doesn't matter in true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is to shut people out!"

Those words really stung. I almost lose myself. My sister really was angry at me, despite the good things she's done. I was speechless for a moment.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." I said when I finally regained my voice. "Now, excuse me."

Kristoff bowed politely but Anna remained shocked.

"The party is over. Close the gates."

"What?" I heard Anna whisper.

"No, no, Elsa, wait." she said as she attempt to stop me.

I gasp. "Give me my gloves!" Now I feel cold with nervous. The barrier between my curse and these innocent people is gone.

"Elsa please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" she pleaded.

"Then leave." I said. All I want is to get as far away as I could from this people.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she said.

I ignored her.

"Elsa! Why did you shut me out? Why did you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I completely lose my temper. Now it was too late, my curse was finally exposed, narrowly missing Anna.

"Sorcery!" I heard the Duke whisper. The whole people were looking at me with fear, and Anna looked confused.

"Someone, seize her!" the Duke commanded.

"Guards! Do not let her escape!" the King said.

I ran, and ran, but the doors were shut. The guards were chasing me, and I accidentally froze the vase on the wall.

"Get her!" the Duke said, and two large-built guys were looking at me.

"No, please! Just stay away from me. Stay away!" I pleaded but I accidentally released my power, nearly hitting the Duke.

"Monster. MONSTER!"

"GUARDS!" the King shouted.

At that very moment, two guards were coming near me. Before I could attack, the third one handcuffed me from behind, covering my hands wholly.

I was captured, and completely surrounded. I was so scared. I wish mama and papa were here, they would have handled the situation smoothly.

"No! Please, don't hurt her!" Anna pleaded, but Kristoff was holding her off.

"Young man, please take the princess back to her room." the King addressed Kristoff.

"No! Elsa!"

"Anna..." I cried. I can't hold my feelings any longer. All I wanted was to be alone, to stay away from this strangers.

"Please," I pleaded, "I'll — I'll never bother you again. Just please let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't, Queen Elsa. With you out of control, you might hurt the innocent townspeople. You need to calm down."

"Arrest her!" the Duke yelled.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I'll stay away as far as I can."

"Why? With you gone, the Arendelle would be missing their ruler." the King said, looking at me with gentle eyes. "Guards, take her to her room."


	2. The Disastrous Wedding Night

"I already persuaded the people. They're not going to tell anyone what just happened." the King smiled kindly at me.

I didn't say anything. I was lost for words, and I just stared at the floor, guilty of what just happened. At the back, I heard the Duke muttered 'Bribery'.

"We were just planning of what to do to you, concerning of your, er, current situation."

"And I told you, I completely disagree with the arrangements!" the Duke interrupted.

"I thought we talked about this." the King said calmly.

"But — but —"

"You will agree on what we have talked." said the King.

"She nearly killed me!" exclaimed the Duke, pointing at me.

"You just slipped on ice."

"Her ice?!"

"It was all an accident."

"I demand arresting the Queen for treason!"

Suddenly I looked up. The Duke was shaking with terror, and he stayed a good distance away from me.

"No." my fear must have showed, because the King looked worried. "We have planned to find you a partner who is fit to look for you."

A caretaker?

"W—what do you mean?" I asked.

"This is outrageous!" the Duke said, "No one in their right mind will look for a—a—"

"Oh, but I'm afraid there's one. And the last time I checked, my son is perfectly healthy and his mind is in a right state." the King said coldly.

"Oh — I — I didn't mean that, your majesty, I—"

"I'm sorry for taking away your future." the King said, ignoring the Duke.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused." I said.

The King sighed, "I see my son as a fit person, and the only one, who can take care of you, thus, preventing you from getting out of control."

I just sat there, speechless. "So, I need to — to get married?"

The King didn't answer, instead he walked around the room, and stopped to look at my parents' portrait.

"Your father was a good friend of mine." he said, "It's not really on our taste to force our children to marry someone they don't love. But we hoped that you and my son would eventually fall for one another in the future. We decided to let the two of you be friends.

"But one day, your father shut the whole kingdom. I didn't know why. You and my son didn't get the chance to meet one another. And I understand why he did that, after I've seen you." he turned to me, "I want to help you."

I was numb with shock. The King and the Duke decided to stay for the night, and left the room, leaving me alone again in my room. A lot has happened in just one day, and I was too numb to cry. I feel so tired I just wanted to rest forever.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to remember why I feel so terrible that morning. My brain seemed like it did not stop thinking for the whole night, even when I was sleeping. Everything that had happened seemed to flash back, and a headache attacked. I looked outside and it's still early. Feeling so hungry, I decided to sneak down for some breakfast, not even bothering to change my gown I worn last night, or fix my hair.<p>

I was so focused on my headache and hunger that I did not notice there was a noise in the hall until I opened the door.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted cheerfully and positioned to hug me, but thought better.

"Good morning, your majesty!" the King greeted gladly. The Duke was sitting the farthest, looking smug, with his two guards behind him. Kristoff was there too, and there was an unfamiliar boy sitting beside the King.

"Please, sit down." the King offered, and I obeyed. Anna was seating nearest to me.

"We were just, uh, talking about your, er, wedding plans." Anna said, talking cautiously.

"Oh, and by the way, I want you to meet my son, Jack. Jack, this is Elsa. Remember the girl I used to talk to you about?"

I can feel my face getting hotter. I look at the unfamiliar boy, Jack, and he looked back at me. I was startled on how cold he looked. He wasn't smiling. In fact, he wasn't showing any interest at all. I just remembered that I didn't fix my appearance, and was wishing for my hairbrush on my bedside table.

"I'm sorry, uh, I didn't prepare for this. I didn't know the introduction will happen today."

"But I did." said the King. "You must be so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear what I said."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"No." he said, waving away my apology impatiently. "Now, where were we?"

We spent the time talking about the wedding, the reception, the date and everything. Gladly, my sister was a very talkative one, and that saved me from telling anything. I'm not in the mood to talk, anyway. Everything seems to happen very fast and I thought how life really was unfair. I feel horrible, but I didn't broke down. I don't want to cry in front of them, so I focused on my meal, listening to them, and all I did was nod at a right time.

Aside from the Duke, the boy named Jack was also very quiet. I don't meet boys at my age very often, so I cannot help myself but be impressed by his physical appearance. His hair was white as snow, and his eyes were dark blue, his skin was pinkish white and he's tall. What noticed my attention was his dark blue eyes. It's attractive, but it's cold, reminds me of a deep, violent ocean that killed my parents. Weird, and strange.

The King brought me back to senses. He looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yes." the words just came right out of my mouth.

"Excellent!" the King said enthusiastically, "My wife and my little princess are going to arrive tomorrow. I'd say they can be a big help with all the preparation."

As the King turned his attention to the Duke, I took the change to talk to Anna.

"Er, what did the King said just before I said yes?" I whispered to her.

"Oh. His highness thought it should be safe when the marriage will happen as soon as possible. Maybe next week, and then he asked if you agree." she whispered back.

"Oh..."

Did I just made my day worse than before?

* * *

><p>The kitchens were so busy planning for the menus. The designers took my measurement and debated which design would fit me. The whole kingdom had 1 whole week's celebration in honor of my upcoming wedding, and here I am sitting alone in the garden with the boy one and a half meters away from me for a company.<p>

The King told us to get to know each other for the remaining days before the wedding, but it's easier said than done. The boy, Jack, was a lot different from his sister. His sister, Emma, was a very bright and cheerful girl. Her brown eyes reminds me of warm chocolate that warms me up and calms me down. Jack inherited his physical appearance from his mother, the same snow white hair and dark blue eyes, but her personality remained opposite from him, and I wondered if that's just what he is, or he just doesn't like me.

The pressure, the tension, were building with the both of us. Tomorrow would be our wedding day, and a few hours left and we'll be stuck with each other forever. We haven't talked, even a single word, and that only increases my nervousness.

But this day was fated to be different...

"So, tomorrow's the day." he said, rather sarcastically.

I was startled. I never thought he would've such deep voice.

All I did was nod. My voice seems to be sleeping, and I can't find a word to say.

"Will — will you wait for me?" he said, not looking at me.

"Sorry?" I asked. I think he's running away.

He sighed, "I'm not good in treating girls the way they wanted to be treated, and this whole marriage thing kind of startled me." he said, finally looking at me. "I can't promise I can make you happy, or say I will be a good husband. I just want you to wait for me to love you, as I know one day I know I will."

I didn't know why my face suddenly felt hot. His expression remained cold, but his eyes were sparkling with worry.

I was saved when Anna broke down the tension. She came running, panting, and a bit sweat on her face.

"Elsa!" she said, "I was looking for you. You got to see this, it's beautiful!"

Before I could answer, she grabbed my wrist and together, we ran inside.

I take a last look at Jack, and he just looked back at me, still unsmiling.

The next thing I knew I was wearing a glittering white gown.

I bit back a curse. How could the time ticked so fast?! It was just like a few hours ago when I watched Anna and Emma play and laughed together, and with just a second, it's my wedding day!

It took an hour and a half just for my hairstyle and make-up. The hairstylists had a hard time to decide, and when they saw my gown, they decided a messy bun style would fit it, with snowflake hairpins. My gown was light, and I was surprised it felt comfortable. The long sleeve has an interesting pattern, showing only a bit of my skin. The designers told me a 'mermaid' gown fits me well. I saw that the diamonds were patterned as snowflakes, which glitters every time I move.

I was stunned. I expected it would be just simple, but the designers really put a lot of effort just for this gown, and my make-up was thin, I can still recognize myself.

"Oh, Elsa. You look stunning." said Anna, as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, too." and I mean it. She really looks good with her emerald gown on.

"You're going to be alright." she said.

"Yeah, I think so." I said halfheartedly.

My fear must've shown, because at that moment, Anna was going to hug me, but she restrained herself.

The uncomfortable silence lasts at least a minute, and was saved by Jack's mother to tell us to get ready.

Emma, along with a few kids from other royalties, were flowergirls and teens like Anna were bridesmaids and groomsmen. I waited last in line until all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were gone, and it was my time to walk to the aisle.

Everyone was looking at me, smiles on their faces. How I wish I could be as happy as they were. I looked at Anna, and she smiled at me. I looked at Jack, and I'm surprised he was smiling, too. I feel my lips stretch, and I can't help smiling. I don't know why, but I didn't notice the distance between him and me.

And now I was beside him.

The priest announced some verses that involves couples and the importance of marriage. After that, we were asked to stand up and face each other.

"Do you, Prince Jackson Overland of the Northern Kingdom, accept Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as your beloved wedded wife, and promise to continue to love her, even in days of good or bad, in times of sun or and storm, and in ups or downs, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Jack.

"And do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Prince Jackson Overland of the Northern Kingdom, as your beloved wedded husband, and promise to be with him, even in days of good or bad, in times of sun or storm, and in ups or downs, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"May I request for the ringbearer to come forward?" the priest said, and a little boy came forward, giving Jack the ring.

"Now, Prince Jack, please follow everything I said."

"I, Jackson Overland of the Northern Kingdom, give this ring to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as a symbol for our everlasting love." and he slid the ring to my finger.

And then it was my turn.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, give this ring to you, Prince Jackson Overland of the Northern Kingdom, as a symbol for our everlasting love. And may this be a reminder for the both of us of the vows we have taken this day." I slid the ring to his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack looked at me for a few seconds, then planted a light kiss on my lips.

The party went very long. Even the townspeople celebrated and everyone looked happy. I feel very opposite to them. I forced a smile as people come and go to congratulate us. Jack and I danced at the middle of the hall for a short time.

When the night has fallen, the people bid us goodbye and wished us a good honeymoon as we rode on the carriage. It took us on a shore with a little castle built beside it. We went inside and I was impressed with its simple beauty. My nursemaid told us a story of where my parents spent their honeymoon, just beside a shore with a little castle. I feel tired, and uncomfortable. The atmosphere seemed heavier.

Jack and I went to our room in silence. I unpinned the snowflakes out of my hair, and let it loose. Jack stared out of the window.

Then I just remembered, what do couples do on their wedding night? I wish I asked Jack's mom, or my mom (in-law) beforehand.

Jack turned and looked at me. "You look beautiful." he whispered, standing near me.

"Thank you." I blushed. "You look gorgeous as well."

"Are you scared?" he asked.

I look at him in the eye, and answered him honestly, "Yes."

He sighed, then cupped my face, "It'll be alright." he whispered, then kissed me.

It's not as light as before, but rather warm and gentle. I close my eyes and felt his lips.

The moment we're finished he stared at me, and I was startled with the look of his eyes. It was lust, wanting, and I feel more nervous than ever. He kissed me again but stronger. He pinned me at the wall and took off his royal uniform. I felt his skin closer to my body, and he took off my gown fiercely. I gasp. No, no! Please don't! I feel so exposed, I'm not ready to experience this alien feeling, my naked body against his chest. Ice began to form around the room but he didn't mind them. He carried me to the bed, pinning me, kissing me again, kissing me everywhere. I tried to stop him, but he was stronger. I tried to plead, but his lips devoured mine. He continued what he's doing, and I lay helpless, at his mercy.

My eyes felt sore. Someone must have opened the curtains. I felt lazy, and tired and still sleepy. My body feels so sore, so heavy, and I remembered what had happened last night.

"Mama, I had a dream, and it was horrible." I said. But I was afraid that it was wrong. Slowly, I opened my eyes, took off my bedsheet, and I remembered.

I can't help myself. I immediately broke down in tears.


	3. The Tale of the Frost Boy

If someone say their life really sucks, I'd love to meet them and stick their head on a toilet.

My name is Jack, and my life truly sucks. Most of all, I hate women.

I spent my life inside the walls of my kingdom. I have this super-cool ice powers, and my parents said they're wonderful. My sister, Emma, and I always play ice skates.

My other friend, Aster, played with me every time his dad has business with our kingdom. He called my powers 'my physical disorder' and thanks to that, I regained the nickname Jack Frost from him. That annoying git. He always takes his sister, Thiana, who likes my teeth so much I called her TOOTH-Thiana or Toothiana, the tooth fairy myth.

They were my precious childhood friends. But on my teenage years I fell in love with Thiana. She's so beautiful and my stress reliever. She became my girlfriend, but our relationship remained secret. I didn't mind, I respect her decision because I loved her. I was now thinking of our future, imagined her with the wedding dress, getting married with me, and became my queen. I don't want to be like my parents. I promised to myself despite of my kingly duties, I'll always find time to be with my wife.

But all my dreams broke down...

I guess I really suck at making a woman happy. I went to the garden, and I understood why my relationship with Thiana was kept secret. I didn't know, that all this time, she was dating with someone else.

My feet stopped working. My mind went off. My voice seemed to hide far, far away, and my heart feels like it was tied by a rope with nails very tight. Thiana, and a guy I never meet before, were kissing, and their body were so close together, tied in a tight embrace. A monster suddenly rose from inside me, and I walk away from the scene, unable to take it any longer.

From that day on, I started to hate women, except my sister. And a thought popped out of my mind. What if mom and dad acted that way because mom did the same thing Thiana did to me, and I understand why they didn't love each other anymore. I became distant from my mom, and I was angry at my dad for staying with her after all this time.I feel so alone.

Emma was busy admiring picking the flowers in the garden. Aster became busier than ever, and I didn't meet Thiana again. I released my anger by hitting the trees, freezing everything around me, until a guard step in.

The guard told me that I need to go to Arendelle as soon as possible, said it was a message from my dad. It must be an emergency, since dad never notify me and let me do something immediately.

So I prepared for my journey, expecting an overnight ride. I arrived at Arendelle that morning, and dad met me in the hall.

Dad told me what I need to do, and said I have to marry this queen of this kingdom. It was an insult for me. I haven't even recovered from my heartache, and suddenly I was going to marry a stranger.

He introduce me to this queen at breakfast. I heard her sister called her 'Elsa'. She's beautiful, I guess, with flowing platinum blonde hair tied like a messy style. Does this girl have a hairbush on their kingdom? If so, then she definitely need a sense of grooming.

Even though I hate women, I still have some pity left for them. This girl, Elsa, seemed like she didn't like this arrangement anymore than I do. I've seen her several times, alone. Dad told me to get to know each other, but I wasn't really in the mood. Thiana's memories continued to haunt me, and I do not want to be cheated by women anymore. Most of all, I don't want my relationship to become like my parents...

I prepared myself for my 'wedding', though halfheartedly. Aster and Thiana and, worst of all, her boyfriend, came to attend the wedding. I understood Aster for bringing her along, since he doesn't know anything about me and his sister.

"You're bitin' more than you could chew. How come you married a hot lass, eh?" he said.

"Shut up." I told him, "It's better than getting rejected."

"Ha! Ha! You're funny." he held me like a brother, when in reality he wanted to choke me.

We talked, more like insulting each other. I glanced at the window and saw Thiana and her boyfriend sitting on the garden.

I had a good job at hiding it, but I was really mad I wanted to kill someone. But I thought I must not show any signs of weakness. I was planning for revenge. I will show her.

One by one, the flowergirls, ring bearer, bridesmaids and groomsmen entered, and I inhaled, preparing for a perfect act. I'll show Thiana I'm happy, really happy, without her, that she's just only a worthless bitch.

Then the bride came in.

Whoa...

I think she doesn't really like hairbrush, but the messy bun, she pulled her off. My mind went blank, and I just stared at her. I never really thought she was THAT pretty, even when nervous. For the first time of my life, I hear my heart beat loudly again, and my chest seemed to swell and shining with light.

I suppressed a silent laugh while looking at her moving her eyes around. Then she looked at me, and I was surprised she smiled, the very first time I've seen her do.

The wedding went on and on and on, so boring. I think I'm having a stiff neck since I continuously stopped myself from staring at her. I don't want that Aster to laugh at me after this. I'll definitely throw a snowball at his face.

The party came next, and I didn't see Elsa's smiling face again. I stood there, awkward with myself, watching Aster (that stupid dork) flirting again. In the middle I saw Thiana and her boyfriend happy with each other, and then, they kissed.

Gladly, I regained my self-control, or else I would've thrown these knives to them. My mood changed, and I was pretending again, until we went to a little castle built by the shore for me and Elsa's honeymoon.

I stared blankly at the window as the memory continued to haunt me. What is it that that guy has that I don't have? What did she want that I lack?

Abandoning my thoughts, I turn to look at Elsa.

"You look beautiful." I mean it.

"Thank you." she said, her face reddening, "You look gorgeous as well."

I can't help but notice the tone of her voice...

"Are you scared?" I asked.

She didn't look at me for a while, but her eyes showed it. "Yes."

If there's one thing I could really avoid, it is that people getting scared of my presence.

"It'll be alright." I assured her, and without knowing, I kissed her.

So this is how it feels like, when Thiana kissed that man. Then, all my memories with her flashed back in a fast forward way, and I was suddenly mad.

I stopped, and when I look, it was the face of a girl who loved, cheated and hurt me.

Damn that tooth-loving bitch, I can fuck, too!

I kissed her, harder. I even took off her clothes just to feel her. Why? Why did you cheated me? What is it that you don't find in me?

All my emotions; my love, hate, confusion, I expressed it on that bed. Feel it; my love, the pain, everything.

"No, you don't." I said as I feel her struggling, eager to get away from me.

I pushed her against me, tighter. I feel her curves, her breast, her soft skin against me, and I taste it, all of it.

That night passed and I cried in the end.


	4. Warm Love Beneath The Cold Touch

Blood, there's blood.

Oh, crap! Is she going to die?!

Was I that strong that I did as horrible as that?

"Hey, hey.." I tried to comfort her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, going on the opposite side of the bed, taking the bloodstained blanket.

That only increased my worries, "No, stop. You'll only make it worse."

"Make it worse?!" she exclaimed, "You did this to me, you horrible creature!"

"Elsa — "

"I said STAY AWAY!"

She attacked me!

And it was ice!

It almost killed me, missed my head by inches, but she turned her back and continued to sob, not feeling sorry.

I thought it would be safer to leave her alone for a while. I went to the kitchen, thinking of bringing her hot chocolate, but thought better. I drank my coffee, just to have something to do.

Then I heard my dad's statement echoed through my head...

"You're the only best hope I have. You seem to be the only person who can handle the situation very well."

Ugh, my head aches so much, and my body feels so tired. It feels like running on a 100 meter dash on top speed while carrying a heavy cargo. I reminiscence everything that had happened that night, and it felt good, although I also feel a twinge of guilt for her.

It was nearly lunch time and I decided to go to the room. She didn't eat anything for the whole morning.

But she wasn't there. Her wedding dress lay on the floor, and I saw it was destroyed. I remembered I did that. Pity, she really looked good on that dress, but how am I supposed to control myself that night? The bloodied blanket lay folded on the corner, very well hidden. I went to the window, and saw she was sitting on the sand, watching the ocean.

"Hey..." I said cautiously, "You hungry?"

She didn't move.

"You mad?"

She still didn't answer.

"I think you're mad."

I am so ignored.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"I'M NOT MAD!" I jumped back, startled at her tone of voice.

"WHY SHOULD I BE MAD? A MANIAC LIKE YOU? HA! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD BE MAD AT SOMEONE WHOM I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW AND DID SOMETHING ON HIS OWN ACCORD!"

"Elsa—"

"Oh, don't worry! It was 'compleeeetely' romantic, a kind of thing every girl would wish for." she said sarcastically.

"I was just going to ask you to come inside and eat — "

"And now you showed your insolent, disgustingly calloused face after what you've done?!" she said.

"What happened last night, I'm sorry — "

"SORRY?!" she said, blasting her ice powers to me, "After what happened, it's just SORRY?!.

It was a nightmare. She continued to attack me, no matter where I hide, while I continued to avoid her attacks. There was a time when she shot a very sharp icicles and it scarred my face.

"All right, THAT'S IT!" I shouted, not taking it any longer. I willed my powers to form a gigantic snowball. I saw her shocked expression, eyes widely opened, and yet I throw it at her.

"Grr!" she managed to say after she got out of that huge snow. I thought she was tired, after all the attacks she made. But I was wrong. She made some frozen snowballs, not one, but a dozen, and controlled it to follow me wherever I went. The fighting continued throughout the whole afternoon.

Without hesitating, I fly to her and held both her hands.

"Stop."

I was really tired, and I hate this nonsense fight. To my surprise, she calmed down and stopped.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, about that." Elsa said, pointing at Jack's bruise on his forehead.<p>

"Apology accepted." he said, "Why did you get mad, anyway?"

"I don't want to state an obvious reason again." she said plainly, and Jack was startled with the new tone of her voice.

After a long, awkward silence, Elsa talked again.

"I was scared." she said finally, "I lived my whole life leaving with fear. W—what happened last night, I — I —" she didn't cry, but she was shaking uncontrollably.

Jack didn't bother to wait for her next sentence. He sat beside her, wanted to hug her but stopped himself. Instead he held her trembling hands.

"I — I'm sorry. It was the wine." he reasoned, "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

She managed a shaky laugh, and surprisingly, she stood up, kissing his forehead. "Sorry about the bruise again."

He just smiled, then asked, "Are you still sore?"

She frowned, "Yeah, I guess. But it doesn't hurt now like it hurts this morning."

He sighed, "I think we didn't really knew each other. I'm Jack, by the way." he said, shaking her hand.

Elsa giggled, but she took the handshake anyway. "Elsa. And We didn't get to know each other because you were so stubborn."

"You were so busy, and I don't like to disturb you or anything." he reasoned.

"Yeah, right." she rolled her eyes "Tell me about yourself."

They spent the whole night talking while eating their dinner. Jack told her everything he could remember, although leaving the part of his childhood's friend's sister becoming his girlfriend.

Elsa talked all about herself, how she nearly killed Anna, and Jack criticized her parents for the way they treated her, saying they just made the situation worse. Then they talked about how Jack's parents handled his power, then comparing it.

At last, when the night has really fallen, they stopped.

"Come on, we need to rest." he said, and offered his hand. Elsa took it and together, they went to the bedroom and sleep.

* * *

><p>"No, no, that's so not a snowman."<p>

"Really?" Jack said, observing his work, "But he had a carrot for a nose."

Elsa rolled her eyes. The carrot was recognizable, but the snow-shape looked like a pile of a tiny snowy mountain.

It was the happiest moment of Elsa, as she can freely use her powers without hesitation, and knowing Jack could control her anytime she went out of control.

It was their last day of their honeymoon. After what happened on the first day, Jack did not touch Elsa ever since, keen to keep his promise. Instead, they spent their time playing with snow, having competitions, and a bit of snowball fight, although without frozen snowballs in it.

Elsa continued to laugh at Jack's attempt to create something, which was definitely not recognizable. Jack admired Elsa's work, when in the end he laughed as the ice castle she made collapsed. Elsa forgotten to add some support to the walls.

"At least I made a RECOGNIZABLE work!"

"Yeah?" he said, still laughing, "It's a — an imitation of an earthquake situation, isn't it?"

Jack rolled around, laughing. Elsa was frowning, and made an attack, but Jack avoided it.

"Whoops! You missed." he said.

"That's not fair!" she said, "No flying."

He held his tongue out, and flew towards her, which knocked her down.

To get her revenge, she froze the sands with slippery ice. When Jack landed, he did not notice this, and he was sliding to the ocean.

"Hey!" he shouted, spitting seawater, "What did you do that for?!"

"Aww!" she replied, imitating a mother talking to a baby, "Wee Jacky got himself wet. Seems like mummy isn't there to catch him."

Annoyed by her horrible imitation of voice, Jack splashed some seawater to her face.

"Bllaaargh!" she spit, "Hey!"

"Ha! Ha!" he rose from the ocean, forgetting the slippery ice.

"No, Jack, watch out!"

He slipped again, more than before. Maybe because he's wet. He continued to slip until Elsa managed to hold him. They were slipping and rolling until they landed to the sand.

Jack was above her, and their face were so close. Elsa stared at his eyes, and she couldn't believe she did not notice those amazing sky-blue eyes. Jack continued to stare, thinking how her eyes looked more attractive, and at the same time, hypnotizing, when too close.

After a moment, they finally kissed. A soft, warm kiss.

Elsa was floating. She thought she imagined it, but when she opened her eyes, Jack was holding her waist, so close to him, and they were really floating.

They landed in the balcony, just outside their bedroom.

Unlike before, Jack was now being gentle. They stood there, nose to nose, feeling each other's touch.

Elsa did not know what to think. Confused if what they are doing is right or wrong, she leaned closer, and kissed him.

It was a very passionate one. Jack embraced her closer as they continued to kiss. Without knowing it, they were inside the room.

Aroused, he pinned her to the wall, touching everything he could reach; her now naked back, inside her underwear, and enjoying her touch on his naked body.

She gasp as Jack pushed her against him, closer to him, feeling him wanting for her. Jack went for her neck, kissing her, her soft chest, then up to her cheeks. And that's when he noticed that Elsa was pulling him away, and that she was crying.

"I'm sorry — " he said.

"No." said Elsa, not taking her hold off his shoulders. "It's just I — I —"

There was a pause. Jack maintained their eye contact.

"D — does it still hurt?" she asked, feeling stupid for herself.

"Not this time." he whispered, his deep voice turning Elsa on.

"I want this." he continued, still whispering, "I want you. I mean it. Right now."

Elsa gasped loudly as his hand touched her, touching the most sensitive part, torturing it. Then he inserted one — two of his fingers, still touching the sensitive part.

She tried to close her legs, but Jack kept it separated, and she had no choice but to feel it, as she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily, and Jack kissing her neck continually.

"I want you," he whispered to her ear, "please."

He increased his speed, and Elsa cried loudly, unable to form any words, unable to calm her breath.

"Please." he said through gritted teeth.

She scratched his back, closing her eyes as she feels the torture. She rose, just wanted to take a breath, even a minute, or seconds, but he showed no mercy, as if his hands were attached to her body.

"H—help yourself!" she managed to cry out loud.

He stopped. Now that she was aware of it, Jack was slowly pulling off her underwear slowly, leaving her open and exposed. They stood nose to nose again. Elsa had her eyes close, too embarrassed to look at him.

After a moment, Jack took her to the bed, kissing her intensely, holding her hair up so she cannot move her head. Then he proceeded with her neck, massaging her breasts, sucking.

When she least expected it, he inserted himself to her.

She cried out loud, but this time he was doing a warm up, maintaining his pace, not going too fast at the first time.

Her face, her eyes closed, her breathing and her gasp increased his adrenaline, and he was unable to do the slow speed anymore, so he increased his speed.

Elsa catch her breath as much as she could as she lay there, spread-eagled, feeling him on her rubbing inside and out. No matter how strong she held his biceps, he wouldn't slow down. All she could do was to scream, lay her head exposing her neck as he increased his speed again, the bed moving with them.

She had her limit, but Jack was still not showing any mercy. He spread her legs wider, and thrust deeper.

"Oh...no..." she said between her breath. She did not understand it, but her instinct told her 'oh no' is the right word. She can feel it, although she didn't understand that thing, but she was certain she was letting it go.

Jack moaned loudly, and he followed her lead. With final strong, deep thrust, he finally stopped, using his elbows for support to prevent himself collapsing to her.

"Thank you." he whispered, kissing her nose and then her lips.

Elsa did not answer, but continued to catch her breath as she closed her eyes. She winced as Jack pulled himself out. She did not bother to move. She just wanted to sleep and rest.

Jack covered both of them with a blanket and moved Elsa into a more comfortable position.

"You're..." she whispered, her breath slow this time, "an animal."

She closed her eyes and lay her head on his hard chest. She opened her eyes a little and saw that he was smiling.


End file.
